Reunion
by Kibaikasu
Summary: My very first CC fanfic. I have put this up against my will and I personally think it's not to good, but who knows, you might like it. SergeKid fic here, so avvert your eyes if you don't like the couple.


Chrono Cross: A Beautiful Reunion

By: Hell Stalker

Disclaimer: Serge and Co. don't belong to me. They are property of Squaresoft Entertainment (and what entertainment their little game provided me…)

"Kid, where are you?"

It's been two years since the ordeal with the Time Devourer ended, and still, he hasn't found her. As Serge sits in Oppasa Beach thinking, he begins to doubt that the two worlds ever even merged. If they had, then he would have at least found someone from their old adventure. He sat there, staring into the ocean. The water entranced him, enchanted him. It was as if he was being hypnotized by the splashing of the ocean waves. Just then, something caught his gaze. It was a pinkish glow, coming from the far side of the beach. Getting his Mastermune and making sure that his elements were in place, he got up and went to check it out. As he got nearer, the glowing intensified.

"…what?" he asked himself. (AN: Sorry if Serge seems out-of-character, but hell, if he's gonna be in MY fanfic, then he WILL talk. He has vocal chords, and I intend to make him use them.)

As he reached the source of it, he gasped. It was the Chrono Cross. He slowly picked it up, or at least tried to. At his touch, the Chrono Cross started to vibrate violently and started to float in front of him. Then Serge heard it: the Song of the Elements, the very same song that had activated the Chrono Cross before. Suddenly, the whole Earth was shaking.

"SERGE!" someone yelled. He looked around, but saw no one. Soon, his surroundings started to glow white, as well as himself. He suddenly screamed in pain as his world went pure white, and then, darkness…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Don't worry Kid, I'm sure you'll find him. If the worlds truly merged, then he'll appear sooner or later," said Glenn, trying to support Kid .

Kid looked to him sadly. "Sorry mate, but I just got this feeling that the worlds didn't merge. I think that's why I can't find him." The were at Oppasa Beach chatting for a bit along with Mel. 

"I'm sure thatCHA'll find him someday," said Mel.

Kid was about to answer, when suddenly the ground started vibrating.

"…huh?"

Suddenly the ground started shaking violently as everyone started to see two of everything, including themselves. Glenn was on his knees using one of the Einlanzers for support. Kid and Mel had stumbled back. 

Now everything was starting to pulse in white, accept for one spot which Kid saw out of the corner of her eye. She looked closer and gasped as she saw the Chrono Cross glowing right in front of a transparent…

"SERGE!" she yelled out.

The ghostly figure looked about. He had heard her! Just then, he knelt down and started to scream in pain and agony. She couldn't control herself as she ran over there as soon as his body became whole and the shaking had subsided. By the time she reached him, he was lying face first in the sand. He had lost consciousness.

"GLENN, YOU BLOODY GLOAT! GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE OVER HER AND HELP ME MOVE HIM!"

When Glenn came through and heard the yelling, he rushed over to see the sobbing Kid leaning over the unconscious Serge. 

"… where did he come from," was all he could get out before Kid winded him and forced him to carry him back to Arni Village.

"I dunno mate, he just appeared out of nowhere right in front of the Chrono Cross," she said.

Glenn's eyes widened and Mel started yipping about telling everyone in Arni Village that Serge had returned. Kid took Serge to her home, the home that was supposed to be his and Marge's in Home World. The only problem was that both her things and his and Marge's were all in the same place.

Marge came running down.

"Kid! What happened?" she asked in a fit of fright. Kid blinked. "How the bloody hell did you know my name?"

That stopped her. Marge had never truly met Kid. She scratched her head. 

"…I don't know. It's almost as if I had two sets of memories or something, like I know you from somewhere far away."

'That proves it. The dimensions really didn't combine after the Devourer was destroyed.'

"I see," she said. She laid Serge down in his… well, technically, THEIR room and told Marge her side of the story, from were it all began, to were we are now.

"And that's about it I think," she said.

Marge was staring down at the floor.

"So you're in love with my child then?" she asked. This unexpected question caught Kid off-guard.

"Yes," she blurted out before she could do anything to stop it. She blushed crimson and looked away.

"It's okay dear, love isn't something that you should be embarrassed about. It's very natural now-a-days, and especially with an adventure like that. I can't believe my son as achieved such a high level. Gracious, a level 49 at his age. His father wasn't even at level 45 when he passed away," she said in amazement. They looked into his face once more before leaving him alone to rest. "And to think he was hiding it from me all along. Saying he was a level ten. Phooey."

"Yeah, well that's Serge for you, always the quiet type," responded Kid with humor in her voice.

Marge laughed at this. "Yes, Serge really never did have that much to say, even in his youth," she stated.

Kid looked longingly towards the door to their bedroom. 'Our bedroom…' she thought.

"You miss him, don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's been two years since we last saw each other. Though to you, those two years probably don't exist, even if in fact you did regain some of your lost memory."

She stared at her in amazement. Two years!?

"…Very well. He should be getting up at any moment now. Go to him, and be with him again," she said. She gave Kid a warm smile and left the house to do some shopping. Kid sat there in shock for a moment. Serge was back. It really wasn't a dream. He was really back.

She got up and made some tea. She was down on her knees getting some cups to pour it in when she heard some rustling over her shoulder. She got up and then felt someone bump into her. Out of instinct her dagger was out and at the throat of… Serge? He was standing rigidly with a straight switch knife of his own at her throat. They stood there staring at each other with murder in their eyes.

"Serge."

"Kid."

The knives dropped as the both got each other in a tight embrace. Kid was in tears and Serge was almost there himself. They stood there, enjoying their reunion to the fullest. 

One Hour Later…

"I'm home!" yelled Marge as she walked in with some groceries and new stocks of consumable elements.

No response.

'That's strange. He should be up by now.'

She went to the room. What a mess. There was clothes everywhere. She looked to fold the sheets… only to find a completely naked and asleep Kid and Serge upon it. She looked slightly disappointed at them for making love before marriage, but then again, she would blame them. After all they've been through, she wouldn't put it past them to have ridden the wild horse in a forest somewhere in that Other World. 

She shook her head and started for the elder's hut. She would have to speak with Radius about holding a wedding for those two. She knew they'd agree at the moment. 

15 Minutes Later…

Kid stirred as she woke up. It was sunset and turning nighttime fast. She slipped on a nightgown and looked around. She just finished noticing that Serge was missing. She looked around to see Serge on the newly-rebuilt balcony. He was in black boxers only, which made her blush slightly. She then noticed him playing around with the switch he had pulled on her an hour back. She watched in wonder as the blade flipped in and out and in and out and in and out.

She stepped outside where he was.

"Serge?" she questioned.

Serge looked up and smiled, putting down his switch.

"Hey beautiful. Up already? I expected you to be asleep the rest of the night," he said, grabbing her left arm and dragging her down to his lap. She sat on them comfortably. 

"I couldn't sleep. Not without you by my side," she said, lying back on Serge's chest. His arms wrapped themselves around her gently and warmly. She looked up and kissed him on his chin.

"I'm glad you're back," she whispered as she hugged him.

He returned the hug. "Me too Kid. Me too."

She leaned back into his chest and picked up his switch.

"How do you use these. I could never figure it out," she pouted.

"Ah these things. It's easy. My dad gave me this one," he said taking it from her.

"You just give it a flick of the wrist and…" he flipped the blade out. "there you go. I can show you how to move your wrists to do it. In truth, switches are a lot better than normal daggers. Especially the rainbow ones. They're sharper and they're safer than a normal dagger, and they could last you a long time, although the way you use your dagger, I think you'll need two or three."

"HEY! I'm not that bad mate. You know just as bloody well as I know that I can be the most gentle and caring creature in the world," she said.

Suddenly, an evil smile crept up Serge's face. 

"Prove it," he said.

"…Run that by me again mate," she said.

"I said 'prove it'. If you could prove to me that you can be as gentle as you say, then I won't pursue it anymore," he said. 

She stood up and dragged him back inside. 

"You want gentle, I'll give you gentle," she said.

He gave off a goofy grin. "I'm all yours then…"

Authors Notes: Hey guys. It's my first Chrono Cross fic. I apologize for the confusion, if any. In this one, I decided to make a little kawaii scene with Serge fooling around with his weapon and teaching Kid how to use it, but damn that Mastermune is huge! So I decided to make Serge… multi-talented? I gave him the liberty of a switch knife, which has similarities to a butterfly knife only it doesn't spin around, the blade just flips in and out of the handle. Those of you who've seen the movie 'Bones' with Snoop Dogg in it all know what I'm talking about. By the way, don't see that movie, it's the biggest load of crap ever. On the other hand, what do you guys think I should do with this story. Should I keep it, make a sequel, burn it to ashes, or just let it be to rot away for all of eternity? You guys decide. I need at least 10 reviews for this if you want to see a sequel for this. It has a lot of good coming for it, so I hope that you, the reader(s) would give me the opportunity. Remember: lack of reviews, lack of sequels. People who've read all my stories from Ranma ½ can tell you. Well, I think that's about it. So until next time, I'll be watching you…


End file.
